wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stonemaul clan
Tharg (Presumed) | leaders = Orhan Ogreblade | fleader = Kor'gall Overlord Mok'Morokk | language = Ogre | slang = Low-Common | theater = Barrens, Feralas Ruins of Alterac (Crushridge) | races = }} The Stonemaul clanStonemaul Clan Banner is an ogre clan which, after the Second War, separated in two — one part sailing west to Kalimdor, which they knew because of Thrall and his Horde which settled there before, and establishing a village in Dustwallow Marsh while the other remained in Lordaeron.In The Dark Lady chapter, Mug'thol and all his ogres are of team "Stonemaul Ogre". The part of the clan in Lordaeron went involved in a battle, their leader Mug'thol was possessed by a banshee and the clan accepted to serve Sylvanas. After he and his ogres aided in the defeat of Varimathras, Balnazzar, and Detheroc, Mug'thol was sent to retrieve the Crown of Will. Once acquired, he tried it on, and subsequently broke the psychic link with Sylvanas, thus freeing himself from the Forsaken's control. He and his ogres have renamed themselves as the Crushridge clan. . The other part of the clan reached Kalimdor; an ogre named Kor'gall, came into possession of the ancient orcish axe, Serathil, and used its magical powers to rise quickly through the ranks of the Stonemauls. But Kor'gall's ride to power stemmed from nothing more than a desire to overpower his kin, and his rule was brutal and merciless, and one ogre, whose brothers were killed by Kor'gall, knew that he was leading the clan to ruin, he barely escaped alive and went with the Horde to ask for help. Kor'gall was soon approached by Rexxar, a Mok'Nathal of the Horde. Rexxar demanded to join the clan, and Kor'gall agreed, but only if he were to pass through the gauntlet, a valley full of many beasts. Rexxar and his friends survived the gauntlet, and Kor'gall was impressed, and allowed Rexxar to join. Rexxar's first request was to aid the Horde, but Kor'gall had no intention of ever honouring their former allies again. Frustrated, Rexxar exercised his right to challenge Kor'gall for leadership of the clan. Kor'gall decided to entertain the request, but warned that he was not as slow-witted as Rexxar first guessed. Though it took several tries, Rexxar finally beat Kor'gall and slew him. As Kor'gall died, the last words on his ears were his men cheering for Rexxar. With his death Rexxar assumed the position of chieftain. He then led the Stonemaul ogres back to Tidefury Cove, where Thrall was assembling the Horde. Thrall sent his soldiers and the Stonemaul ogres to Theramore to keep Proudmoore's forces at bay while Rexxar and his few companions wove through the battle to face off against Proudmoore and his most loyal retainers. In the end, Rexxar and Proudmoore squared off in mortal combat, and Rexxar emerged victorious. After the battle, Rexxar disappeared into the Barren wilderness and made the ogre Mok'Morokk the leader of the Clan. Although Mok'Morokk had displayed strength when Rexxar was their leader, he soon fell prey to temptations of power after Rexxar's departure. Rather than lead, he demanded. He did not serve his people, as he expected them to serve him. Later Stonemaul Village was raided by Onyxia's brood. The daughter of the black dragonlord, Deathwing, was there for a greater reason — one which they didn't know. Mok’Morokk led the clan to Brackenwall Village, where he ruled unquestioned until an unknown challenger drove him out. While Draz'Zilb runs the show from the shadows, the clan seeks a new leader; but they have renewed their ties to the Horde. The aging Tharg is the most likely candidate for leadership of the clan, but most of the Stonemaul ogres secretly desire Rexxar’s return.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 156 World of Warcraft:Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, with Orhan Ogreblade leading them, the Stonemaul clan have moved into Feralas to help deal with the local population of hostile ogres. They built Stonemaul Hold in western Feralas near Dire Maul. Stonemaul Clan in the second war There are no official sources about the role this Clan played in the second war, but since there are so many Ogres of this Clan in Alterac even after they had gone through the battles with Sylvanas and have been split up into two parts we can assume, that they played a leading role within the second war. Stonemaul-Magi There are lots of named Stonemaul-Magi as well as Crushridge Ogre-Mages, so the Stonemaul-Clan must have had lots of Ogre-Mages before the clan splitted up, because even after that the amount of Ogre-Mages is very high. Known members World of Warcraft Two realms in World of Warcraft (Stonemaul US and Stonemaul EU) are named after the Stonemaul ogres. *See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Reference list Category:Dustwallow Marsh Category:Horde Player's Guide